policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Roll
' , I think.]]Roll' (ロール Rōru) is a kind-hearted humanoid robot created by Dr. Light to be a housekeeper, helping around Dr. Light's Laboratory by cleaning and cooking. She is the "younger sister" of Mega Man and Proto Man. Her dream is to one day open a hospital to help people in need. Roll is one of the few female characters in the original Mega Man series, and the only female humanoid robot until Plum and Splash Woman were introduced into the series. In spite of her minor roles in the games, Roll is perhaps one of the most special and well-known characters in the entire Mega Man series, and remains a fan-favorite to many. She is especially well known as the first female character ever in the Mega Man universe. She is also special in a sense that she, with her counterparts Roll.EXE and Roll Caskett and appearances in other media, combined, has made the most appearances of any supporting character in the Mega Man series as a whole. Appearances *''Mega Man, Mega Man 3'' and Mega Man 4: Roll has a small appearance in the ending of these three games, and is mentioned in the opening scene of Mega Man 4. *''Mega Man V'': Roll appears in the opening scene. *''Mega Man 7'': She appears in the opening and ending scenes of the game, and will also appear randomly in the get weapon description in the Japanese version. * Mega Man 8:' She exchanges gadgets in Dr. Light's Lab for Mega Man to use for the right prices of bolts. She appears in the opening scene, and in the intro she interrupts the battle between Mega Man and Bass via a hovering vehicle to head a distress signal by Dr. Light. In the ending scene, Roll hugs Mega Man, happy that he is alright. *Mega Man & Bass:' She uses a communicator to give tips on the stage and CD locations for the player. Roll also makes an appearance in Mega Man's ending, giving King's letter of an apology to Mega Man. *''Mega Man 9'': She appears in the opening and ending scenes, and with Auto in cutscenes during the game and the shop screen. *''Mega Man 10'': She is a victim of the "Roboenza" virus which had caught on throughout the robotic world. Consequently, Roll remains sick throughout the events of the entire game. Mega Man himself later catches the disease and the medicine-making machine is stolen by Dr. Wily. Roll, in an effort to save Mega Man's life, then gives him her medicine which she had saved for later, telling him that he is the only one who can stop Wily. She was later cured along with the other infected robots. *''Mega Man 11'': Roll is seen in the game's opening cutscene helping Dr. Light carry out the annual maintanence check-ups for all the robots, In the game, she assists Auto with running the shop, where she handles the Item/Support section. Additionally, Roll appears in the game's ending where she is the first to notice that Dr. Light had installed the Double Gear System into Auto, which Dr. Light admits he did so, but only while Auto repairs the eight Robot Masters so their abilities would not go to waste. *''Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha'': She appears in the ending of the game. She is also the shopkeeper in Bass's story. *''Mega Man: The Power Battle'': She appears in Mega Man's ending. *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'': Roll was kidnapped by Dr. Wily's robots and the player(s) must rescue her. After defeating a certain boss in the "Rescue Roll!" chapter, Roll will be rescued and she, to show her thanks for being saved, will give the player(s) the new parts that she stole from the Wily robot which will upgrade the energy of their Special Weapons. Depending on who rescued her, she'll apologize for causing worry (Mega Man), note that he'll always be there to save her (Proto Man), express glee at being saved (Duo) or ponder whether to trust her savior (Bass). In addition, with the exception of Bass, her supplying the new parts will have her expressing glee (with Bass, her facial expression is closer to that of bafflement). Upon the destruction of Wily's fortress, Roll can be seen flying on top of the Rush Jet in the left before each character ending, possibly signifying her rescue, and she supports Mega Man in his ending as well as his cooperative mode ending with Proto Man. *''RockBoard'': Roll appears as a playable character for the first time. Her goal is to build a hospital to help all the sick and injured people in the world. * Mega Man's Soccer:''' She appears in the opening scene and shortly carrying a banner with Kalinka that says "congartulations" ("congratulations" misspelled) in the end of a match from Tournament Mode. In the unused Tournament Mode ending , accessible only by using a "Game Genie", Roll comes with a bouquet of red roses for the winning team leader while Kalinka comes with the trophy. *Mega Man: Battle & Chase:' Roll is a playable character. At first she only wanted to encourage Mega Man, but decided to participate in the Battle & Chase contest. In her ending she loses the prize money while saving a dog's life from a possible fate of being roadkilled. If Roll wins the Battle & Chase competition without losing a single race, a karaoke of her theme song Kaze yo Tsutaete will appear after her ending scene in the Japanese version. *Super Adventure Rockman'': Roll was affected by the electromagnetic field from Lanfront Ruins, and will shut down if Mega Man can't stop Dr. Wily and his 16 revived Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3. *''Mega Man Powered Up'': Roll is a playable character as a download. She also appears a lot more often than she did in her unnamed appearance in the original Mega Man, as she appears in every New Style Story of every playable character (including Proto Man), can be seen in the stage select screen of either the Old or New Style modes, and she appears as the host for the Construction Mode of the game, even going as far to give tutorials for first-time players who are constructing their own levels. When playing as Roll, one can battle the Copy Robot using her form, this being the closest she has come to being a boss in a classic-style game. Roll also has several downloadable clothes. This game also introduces an ability called Roll Swing, replacing the "Roll Buster" from spinoff titles. By default, she swings a broom, although she'll swing other objects if she is wearing a costume. *Roll appears as a navigator in the Navi Mode for Mega Man 2 of Mega Man: Anniversary Collection'' and ''Rockman Complete Works. Music Sets in Police Jesus: United Defenders *Selected - Boss Introduction After Stage Selection *Overworld - Base Stage *Underworld - Ice Stage *Underwater - Strange Dimension Stage *Night - Amusement Park Stage *Bridge - Underwater Stage *Peaks - Sky Stage *Castle - Wily Stage 4 *Boss - Big Boss Battle *Final Boss - Wily Third Form *Entering Pipe - Weapon Acquisition *Underground Bonus - Forest Stage *Sky Bonus - Ruins Stage *Invincibility - Stage Select *Hurry! - Mid Boss Battle *Death - Same as Mega Man 8's *Stage Clear - Big Boss Battle Victory *Castle Clear - Still Life *Ending - Staff Roll *Game Over - No Idea Trivia * She has her own saga called Roll-Chan. * Rokko Chan is inspired by her. * She is with, Rokko Chan, Zero Suit Samus, Dark Samus and Sonia Belmont, the only playable female characters in PJ: UD. * Its basic attack is the Roll Buster. * His powers are of the Mega Man 8. Gallery megaMan_022.png|sprites of it used in Police Jesus: United Defenders, Mega Man 8 style and although it has green eyes than normal.|link=Police Jesus: United Defenders/Files Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Team Villalba